minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft: Pocket Edition
Minecraft: Pocket Edition (often abbreviated as PE or MCPE) is the official mobile version of Minecraft, developed by Mojang AB. Initially it launched as an Xperia Play exclusive on Google Play for US$6.99 on August 16, 2011. Pocket Edition was later released to other Android devices on October 7, 2011, and for iOS devices on November 17, 2011. A version of Pocket Edition for Fire OS was made available through the Amazon Appstore. To date, there are currently four adaptations of Pocket Edition that have been released for Windows 10, the Samsung Gear VR, the Apple TV, and Amazon Fire TV. More information can be found on ''Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki''. Overview The objective of the game remains the same as its original PC, PlayStation 3 Edition, and Xbox Edition counterparts, where players can build virtual realities in a sandbox-based game. The goal is to survive and build a house to protect the player from hostile mobs, or enemies, in survival mode. And to make your imagination your only limit in creative mode. The Multiplayer mode is cross-platform compatible between Android and iOS. A video of an early prototype was released on Twitter, showing the game on the Xperia PLAY. The Alpha version was recently released, and it is no longer exclusive to the Xperia PLAY as of the 7th of October 2011. The non-exclusive version was going to be released on September 29th for Android but there were still a few severe bugs that needed to be fixed, so the release was delayed until the 7th of October. A version for iOS devices was confirmed to be released before 2012 during an interview with Mojang, and it was subsequently released on the 17th of November 2011. Survival Mode was added in version 0.2.0. The current version was supposed to be released on February 8th for submission to Apple and Google app stores for approval, but Daniel Kaplan announced on his Twitter feed that it would be delayed due to bugs. The update was submitted to Apple and Google app stores for approval on February 10th instead. On February 11th, Daniel Kaplan announced on his Twitter feed that the update was available for Android users. The update was approved by Apple and released on the 17th of February. This update had been advertised as "laying the groundwork for survival mode." It included many bug fixes and behind the scenes upgrades that allowed for Survival Mode to be included. It also included animals, new blocks, and tools. Crafting was not included in this update due to GUI difficulties. The Nether was added in version 0.12.0, and several Redstone related items were added in version 13.0. PE has been very successful in sales. 30 million copies of Minecraft: Pocket Edition have been sold over the Android and iOS platforms, making it, ironically, arguably more popular than the PC version (which has sold over 18 million copies). Gameplay Both the Android and iOS versions of Pocket Edition have the same gameplay, with the following differences: *With the update, tools were added. These are: Swords, Shovels, Pickaxes, Axes, and Shears. *Neither Sand nor Gravel move directly above the nearest block directly below them (this was Classic's version of falling). *The hotbar only contains five different blocks (or 8 for other devices with wide screen, such as the Xperia Play and the Galaxy Note versions) *In Multiplayer mode, the maximum number of players is 5. *It is not possible to fall off the world. However, in Creative Mode, the player can dig down through bedrock into the void. If flying is equipped, getting too close to the Void will suck the player which will result in the player's death. *In Survival, dropping into the Void and dying will not affect the player's hotbar, and, consequentially, all of the player's blocks and items will still be there when they spawn again.(assuming they respawn) Controls Android Version The Android version features a D-Pad at the bottom-left corner of the screen, which controls movement. The jump button is located in the center of the D-Pad. Note that when moving towards an adjacent block that is one level higher than the Player , the player will automatically jump up the block. One can place blocks by tapping the screen in the desired location. Destroying blocks is similar to the PC version's way, but rather than tapping, the player taps and holds. The search button can be used to be able to change the camera to and from third person view, but now this has to be done via the pause screen, and the menu and back buttons will open the pause screen. To open the inventory screen, tap the triple dotted button on the right of the hot bar. Xperia PLAY Controlled with slide out PlayStation keyboard: * : Jump (To Fly, see below menu) * : Cycle inventory right * : Cycle inventory left * : Bring up inventory *D-Pad: Move *Right Touchpad: Look/Turn *Menu: Pause TO FLY: Simply press jump twice in a row. To fly higher, press the up arrow twice in a row. Also, hold up after second press to fly upwards non-stop. Repeat for the bottom arrow to go down. (Creative Only, Changed in 0.2.1) iOS version The controls on iOS are very similar to the Android version with the exception of the search and back buttons. To open the pause screen one must press the pause icon in the top right corner. In the Lite Version, the pause button is the inventory instead of the menu. To switch to third person view: first open the menu, *Then tap the button with the square with an icon of a player in it. (v0.6.1) *Then tap the "Options" button, then tap the "Third Person View" button and the button should light up. (v0.7.0) Bugs texture]] *In both Creative and Survival modes, when a fence with no other blocks around it in the same altitude or higher than a radius of ten blocks (half a circle surrounding the fence), the fence will not render and instead become "invisible". *Sometimes, the world generator will generate flying sand. It will fall ONLY if the block updates. *When a player connects, other players can make them jump far away if they go near them. *Placing a torch on the underside of a block attached to invisible bedrock will cause the torch to be placed on the invisible bedrock thus creating a floating torch. *Selecting an item immediately after shooting an arrow will delete the extra data value associated with it, allowing one to "clean" wool of its colors, transform dye into Ink Sacs, and create chicken spawn eggs called Spawn .name< that do not spawn anything. This works with anything with extra data values. However, this does not work as of version 0.9.0. Version History *1.2 (Better Together Update) - Upcoming *1.1 (Discovery Update) - June 1, 2017 *1.0.9 - May 18, 2017 *1.0.8 - May 4, 2017 *1.0.7 - April 20, 2017 *1.0.6 - April 11, 2017 *1.0.5 - March 28, 2017 *1.0.4 - March 9, 2017 *1.0.3 - February 8, 2017 *1.0.2 - January 19, 2017 *1.0.1 - January 6, 2017 *1.0.0 (Ender Update) - December 19, 2016 Pre-Release Version History *0.16.2 - November 17, 2016 *0.16.1 - November 5, 2016 *0.16.0 (Boss Update) - October 21, 2016 *0.15.10 - October 3, 2016 *0.15.9 - September 22, 2016 *0.15.8 - September 15, 2016 *0.15.7 - August 31, 2016 *0.15.6 - August 10, 2016 *0.15.4 - July 28, 2016 *0.15.3 - July 9, 2016 *0.15.2 - July 7, 2016 *0.15.1 - June 27, 2016 *0.15.0 (Friendly Update) - June 13, 2016 *0.14.3 - May 19, 2016 *0.14.2 - April 26, 2016 *0.14.1 - April 5, 2016 *0.14.0 (Overworld Update) - February 18, 2016 *0.13.2 - February 3, 2016 *0.13.1 - December 16, 2015 *0.13.0 - November 19, 2015 *0.12.3 - October 22, 2015 *0.12.2 - October 11, 2015 *0.12.1 - September 9, 2015 *0.12.0 - July 29, 2015 *0.11.1 - June 4, 2015 *0.11.0 - June 4, 2015 *0.10.5 - January 12, 2015 *0.10.4 - November 24, 2014 *0.10.3 - November 21, 2014 *0.10.2 - November 20, 2014 *0.10.1 - November 19, 2014 *0.10.0 - November 18, 2014 *0.9.5 - July 24, 2014 *0.9.4 - July 17, 2014 *0.9.3 - July 16, 2014 *0.9.2 - July 15, 2014 *0.9.1 - July 11, 2014 *0.9.0 - July 10, 2014 *0.8.1 - December 19, 2013 *0.8.0 - December 12, 2013 *0.7.6 - October 11, 2013 *0.7.5 - September 4, 2013 *0.7.4 - September 2, 2013 *0.7.3 - August 15, 2013 *0.7.2 - July 4, 2013 *0.7.1 - June 7, 2013 *0.7.0 - June 5, 2013 *0.6.1 - January 31, 2013 *0.6.0 - January 30, 2013 *0.5.0 - November 12, 2012 *0.4.0 - September 6, 2012 *0.3.3 - August 9, 2012 *0.3.2 - July 16, 2012 *0.3.0 - April 24, 2012 *0.2.1 - March 14, 2012 *0.2.0 - February 11, 2012 *0.1.3 - December 3, 2011 *0.1.2 - October 13, 2011 *0.1.1 - October 7, 2011 *0.1.0 - August 16, 2011 *Minecraft Pocket Editon Demo - June 8, 2011 There are 2 modes of the Android and iOS versions of PE: Free and Paid. screenshot-2014-04-26-07-44.png|The opening screen as seen in Alpha 0.8.1. screenshot-2014-04-20-12-32.png|A multiplayer game in Pocket Edition. 2014-04-23 15.00.40.png|A group of pigs in Pocket Edition. screenshot-2014-05-21-21-12.png|A lot of enemies in Pocket Edition. 0.9.0.png|The opening screen in Alpha 0.9.0. Fcfcimage.jpg|A texture pack in use. imageccd.jpg|The armor inventory in Alpha 0.6.0. imageftc.jpg|A castle built in Pocket Edition. imagefcfc.jpg|The old Pocket Edition icon. PocketEditionNewIcon.png|The current Pocket Edition icon. Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition Category:Games Category:Version